AU - Au temps de mon bac blanc
by Aletheie
Summary: Jean est le pire looser de la terre, il va foirer son bac et il content. BL : JeanxMarco, Crack without plot, je ne sais pas écrire de résumé. C'est un one-shot.


**Cette fic n'a aucun sens. Ils me font écrire n'importe quoi. J'ai la flemme de mettre toute la présentation tellement cette fic, c'est du n'importe quoi. Donc voila. Fluff vaguement Crack without plot. Beaucoup de gros mots. Boy's love, lisez à vos risques et périls. La situation de fin m'a été inspirée par une fic prompt de Nonchalantcroissant sur tumblr.**

**Enjoie.**

_**EDIT :**_** Vous avez été nombreux à me demander s'il y aurait une suite, et je dois dire que j'aime bien cet AU aussi, que j'ai quelques idées. Donc ma question est : Rivaille est-il une salo... est ce que vous voulez la suite ?**

* * *

Je m'appelle Jean Kirschtein. Jean Crétin ou Jeanbom pour les intimes.

En plus d'être le Roi des looser, je suis également le Grand Maitre de la pensée absurde. Sérieusement. Parfois je pense des trucs tellement cons que je m'effraie moi-même. Oh, et j'ai un don pour foirer les oraux, aussi. Et pour dire l'exact opposé de ce qu'il faut dire, ce qui me fait passer pour, au choix, le dernier des couillons ou le premier des connards. Notamment quand je complimente une fille sur sa poitrine alors que je voulais lui parler de ses yeux -Nan, mais sérieux, en plus.

Au collège, j'ai bien essayé de me persuader que ça allait passer et que je deviendrai une bête de charme, mais force est de constater que la puberté tarde encore un peu à me faire devenir Apollon. Et j'ai presque dix-huit ans. Enfin, j'y crois toujours, c'est le principal. Faut dire que ces dernières années, j'ai quand même un peu augmenté le niveau. Déjà, on m'a enlevées mes bagues, qui me prenaient la moitié de la bouche, je peux de nouveau sourire sans que tout le monde se marre. Puis, j'ai eu la meilleure idée de ma vie : me décolorer le haut des cheveux. Connie n'aime pas du tout, mais je m'en fous, d'une part Connie n'a pas de cheveux et de l'autre il n'a aucun goût. En fait, personne n'aime, mais vous vous rendrez vite compte que je suis à peu près la seule personne à avoir du goût sur cette planète.

Je suis également, au milieu mes nombreuses distinctions, le grand Gourou de la secte des gens qui arrivent en retard chaque matin tout en habitant à environ cinq minutes en skate du lycée. Je ne suis même pas particulièrement un gros dormeur, c'est juste que le matin, faut pas me parler, faut pas me toucher, faut pas me presser. Et que je refais tous les jours le jeu au dos des paquets de chocapic, en me disant que, si ça se trouve, ça peut m'aider pour mon bac.

A propos de cette saloperie, là. J'en ai eu un blanc, le matin qui nous intéresse. Étant de ces personnes qui peuvent arriver à une moyenne de onze sans trop bosser, ça ne m'inquiétait pas outre mesure. C'est juste que, quand je vis la neige qui tombait, en ouvrant mes volets, mon lit me lança un appel tellement puissant, tellement impérieux, que je me soumis à sa volonté et couru me réfugier sous ma couette Transformers -vous ai-je déjà parlé du fait que je sois un gros, gros looser ?-. Résultat, ce psychopathe de Rivaille, le prof d'Histoire ultra-casse couilles, me colla un mot.

Je rejoignis ma place en grognant, à coté de Connie, le petit rebeu chauve qui me sert de meilleur ami. Allez savoir pourquoi, cet espèce de troll en puissance est mon complice depuis le milieu du collège. Il est loin d'être plus normal que moi, mais bon... Sûrement, c'est ce qui nous rapproche. Enfin, je crois. Même si, bon, si ça marchait comme ça, je serais amis avec toute ma classe de cas sociaux en puissance, la Terminale S6.

Bon, déjà, si y'a Eren Yaeger dans une classe, vous êtes sûrs que c'est foutu, votre année sera un carnage (je mets sur son dos à peu près tous les malheurs du monde. Surtout de MON monde.). Ce crétin, avec qui je n'ai en commun que le nombre d'heures de colle (beaucoup) et le nom à consonance Allemande, passe son temps à friendzoner encore et encore Mikasa Ackermann, qui elle, en sixième, n'a même pas pris cette peine (elle m'a ouvertement groslourdzoné, si vous voulez le fond de l'histoire.) Le trio infernal est complété par Armin Arlet, dit Armin Arrête, parce que c'est une grosse victime. En vrac, ensuite, on trouve Annie la lesbienne à gros nez flippante, Ymir l'autre lesbienne flippante qui t'explose n'importe qui en skate, Mina la gentille fille, Thomas le gentil gars, Connie et moi. Je connais à peine le nom des autres, en fait. Tout ce beau monde tremble devant Rivaille le prof d'Histoire qui ne m'a jamais pardonné le coup du "efface moi si tu peux", Hange la prof de Bio complètement (non, mais c'est pas une figure de style, COMPLETEMENT) malade, Monsieur-ou-Madame-Nanaba-bordel-je-sais-jamais-le-ou-la-prof-de-maths, Nile le prof de sport et bien sûr, Captain-America-Mad-Sourcils, le principal Smith.

Et c'est là dedans que je vais passer mon bac, laissez moi vous dire que je vais me faire enculer sec.

Justement, je m'en éloigne encore, de mon bac blanc. Il était neuf heures moins vingt quand j'arrivai, suivi de Connie, planche à la main, devant la salle de permanence qui servirait de salle d'exam. On fut aussitôt rejoint par le terrible-trio, comme je les appelle, et la conversation la plus banale du monde prit son fulgurant envol, dans le captivant éclat de nos intelligences. (Veuillez noter le sarcasme) Nous en revenions à l'éternel sujet du "les sourcils de Smith sont-ils des faux ?", quand, assis sur les marches de l'escalier en face de la perm, je remarquai un groupe d'élèves faisant affreusement tâche, déboulant du couloir de gauche.

Ils étaient cinq, marchaient au ralenti, en admirant le couloir. (Faut leur rendre justice, notre lycée est un de ses vieux bâtiments de centre-ville, qui doit dater de Louis XIV, il y a une certaine classe à la française. Hon hon hon baguette, les gars.) Ils serraient les bretelles de leurs sacs à dos, comme ayant peur qu'ils s'envolent, et vinrent se caler contre le mur, nous lançant des regards en biais.

Il y avait un grand échalas brun qui suait à grosse goutte, une fille à la queue de cheval châtain qui bouffait un peach, un mec avec des sourcils tellement chelous qu'il aurait pu concurrencer Smith, une petite blonde avec des yeux bleus immenses et une dernière silhouette, cachée par les autres, que je ne distinguais pas.

Je les désignai du menton, avec un "C'qui eux ? Les mecs, derrière... Regardez discrètement."

Vous savez ce que je hais par dessus tout ? Quand vous dites "discrètement" et qu'Eren se retourne totalement, en hurlant comme un singe "Où ?! Où ?! Ah, là !".

Je lui décochai un coup de pied en lui râlant dessus : "J'ai dis discret, connard !". Mikasa démarra au quart de tour : "Ça va, il voulait juste voir !", mais Connie lui coupa la parole : "Eh, vos gueules, ils arrivent.".

En effet, les cinq fantastiques avaient sûrement pris les Erenismes comme une invitation à venir faire connaissance, car ils se rapprochaient en faisant mine de ne pas y toucher.

Mad Sourcil, qui, de près, ressemblait à un stéréotype de quaterback américain, petit et trapu, avec une veste de leur foot chelou, fut le premier à arriver près de nous. Il tonitrua fièrement :

"BONJEEEUR. ESSCOUSSEZ MOI DE VOUW DERANWGER. LESEIPREUVES DU BAC DE FRANCAAAAYYY SONTEYLLES BIEN DAAAN CEYTTE CLASS.

Nous échangeâmes un regard. Sa phrase disait qu'il voulait savoir si les épreuves du bac, c'était bien ici. Son ton, lui, indiquait qu'il était un barbare du nord qui voulait festoyer dans nos entrailles. Quand à son très légers accent, on pouvait comprendre en l'écoutant qu'il n'étais pas français. Même pas Canadien ou Suisse. (C'est dire.)

Finalement, ce fut Armin qui se dévoua, et balbutia un "Euh, oui ?", qui fut immédiatement suivi d'un nouveau beuglement de notre ami le quaterback :

"AH ! MERCI !

La petite blonde se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui colla une claque derrière la tête :

"There's no need to speak this loudly, Reiner !

En entendant cela, Connie paru avoir une illumination -ce qui est appréciable car très rare chez lui-, et il pointa un doigt accusateur sur la figure de Reiner le quaterback.

"Vous êtes les étudiants Américains qui viennent pour l'échange, non ?

Cette phrase sembla provoquer une joie intense chez son interlocuteur, qui hocha vigoureusement la tête de haut en bas, avec un "OUIIII" puissant.

Ah, oui, les américains. Rivaille devait nous en avoir parlé... Pendant que je pionçais dans le fond de classe, sûrement. Ils étaient logé dans l'internat du lycée, et ils resteraient trois semaines. Ou quatre. J'en sais rien. Pour tout vous dire, jusqu'à ce moment là, j'en avais plus ou moins éperdument rien à foutre.

M'enfin maintenant ils étaient là, les amerloques, avec leur air ébahi. Une question me vint, sur le coup :

"Vous allez passer le bac blanc ?

Bien évidemment, Reiner beugla :

"OUIIIIIIIIIIIII.

La blondinette fit un pas en avant et s'expliqua, dans un français impec' :

"Nous avons pensé que ce serait intéressant de passer un examen en français, même si nous ne serons pas notés.

J'échangeai un regard avec Connie : qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez eux ? Ils VEULENT rester enfermés plusieurs heures d'affilées dans une même salle pour le plaisir de parler une langue étrangère ? Sérieusement ?

Comme pour répondre à cette question, la fille au peach marmonna :

"No fuckin' one asked for this... C'est Christa et Marco.

Christa et Marco, vous êtes des fous dangereux, c'est moi qui vous le dit.

Il y eût un petit silence, une espèce de compassion muette pour ces pauvres américains obligés par Christa et Marco à se taper un bac blanc, jusqu'à ce que Reiner-le-quaterback demande :

"SO HUM. COMMENT VOUVOUW ZAPLEY ?

Armin se dévoua le premier, en nous présentant tous tour à tour. Puis, je retournai la question :

"Et vous ?

Notre ami à tous, Reiner, ouvrit la bouche pour prendre l'inspiration qui lui permettrait de hurler le nom de ses camarades, mais la petite blonde le coupa :

"Je m'appelle Christa, et ils s'appellent Reiner, Sasha, Berthold et Marco. Nous sommes ravis de faire votre connaissance.

En parlant, elle avait désigné du bout du doigt le quaterback, la fille au peach, le grand échalas et le soudain rappel sur le fait que je doutais de mes préférences filles/garçons.

Marco, alias le dangereux fou qui veut passer un bac blanc, était un bon gros coup dans les burnes de mon hétérosexualité, avec son adorable figure à taches de rousseur et son grand sourire.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir un peu, et de regarder ailleurs. Ça faisait un moment que je me disais que peut être, sortir avec autre chose qu'une fille, ça pourrait être intéressant. Bien, bah comme ça voila, j'avais même un exemple.

Reiner beugla quelque chose et Armin lui répondit, pendant que j'essayais de ne pas baver sur l'autre. Ni même de le regarder, ce qui aurait fait suspect. Enfin, on me dit toujours que j'ai une tête de coupable, alors je sais pas si ça peut empirer, je veux pas essayer. Je fixai donc un poster pour le centre de planification familiale, au bout du couloir, en tentant de me passionner pour ce qu'il y avait marqué -spoiler : rien de passionnant. Mais ma lecture assidue fut interrompu par Connie, qui m'enfonça son coude dans les côtes :

"Jean !

- Hein ? Oui, quoi ?

- Pas vrai que Rivaille c'est une salope, quand même ?

Je relevai les yeux pour voir Sasha et Reiner, le regard fixé sur moi, très attentifs, attendant sûrement la confirmation que mon prof d'Histoire est une salope. Je hochai la tête :

- Ouais. A fond."

Voila, le grand sage a parlé. Ça avait d'ailleurs l'air d'amuser beaucoup Reiner, il éclata d'un grand rire, ce qui me fit pouffer aussi. (C'est communicatif, quand il fait son espèce de son de caribou joyeux) En relevant la tête, mon regard croisa celui de Marco, qui me servit un sourire à se damner. Je senti mon estomac se faire une partie de twister. Argh, mais ce sourire ! Je re-baissai aussitôt la tête, essayant de cacher la couleur de mes joues, en posant ma main dans mon menton.

Il y eût une petite seconde de blanc, seulement troublé par les bruits de Sasha et son peach, et on voyait sur la figure du quaterback qu'il cherchait un sujet de conversation, quand quelqu'un troubla le silence :

"Vous zabitey dans l'internat ? Vous savey si il est bien ?

C'était sûrement une des voix les plus sexy qu'il me fut jamais donnée d'entendre. Un peu basse, avec ce petit accent, une manière bizarre mais mignonne de massacrer allègrement la langue de Molière. On aimerait que tous les anglophones parlent comme ça. Honnêtement, cet accent sonnait à mes oreilles comme un gémissement de porno. Pas très naturel mais bandant.

...

Quoi ?

Mais si, c'est un compliment !

J'ai pas besoin de vous faire le dessin de à qui elle appartenait, tout le monde l'a très bien capté, ainsi que le fait que son propriétaire soit incroyablement attirant juste par le fait d'_existeeeer_.

Je balbutiai misérablement, en pointant Connie du doigt :

"Y'a que lui qui soit interne... Moi j'habite juste à coté.

Les autres ? On s'en branle des autres ! De toutes façons, mon sang battait tellement fort dans mes oreilles que je n'aurai même pas entendu si Eren avait commencé à râler. Mais Marco reprit, des fossettes creusant ses tâches de rousseurs :

"Vraiment ?! J'ai visitey le quartiééé, c'ey vraiment très jol...

Il fut coupé en plein milieu de sa phrase par une sonnerie de portable, qui provenait de ma poche (Oui, je suis un de ces possesseurs de portables qui les laissent en mode silence pendant des mois, puis qui loupe un appel important donc le mettent avec sonnerie à fond et ont forever la flemme de le remettre en vibreur).

Je m'excusai en baragouinant dieu seul sait quoi (et encore, s'il m'a compris il est encore plus fort qu'on ne le croit), coupant un appel de ma mère, et relevai à nouveau les yeux vers Marco, qui avait les siens brillants :

"Tu aimes My Chemical Romance ?!

"Incidemment, putain !

"Moi auwssi !

"Et Panic! at the Disco ?

"Of couuurse ! And Fall Out Boy ?

"Oui ! T'as écouté Save Rock and Roll ?!

"Je l'ai chey moi !

"Moi aussi !

"Laquelle est ta préféréey ?

"Young Volcanoes !

"Moi auwssi !

A ce point là de la conversation, j'avais perdu toute volonté d'être un minimum crédible. On avait échangé ces considérations musicales à toutes vitesse, sous le regard étonné des autres, et j'étais penché vers lui comme si j'allais tomber, les coudes sur les genoux. Non, mais est ce que vous savez à quel point c'est DUR de trouver des gens avec les mêmes goûts musicaux que les miens ? Est ce que vous savez ? Non. Alors vous m'excuserez mon immense sourire crétin et mes yeux brillants.

Brusquement, Marco s'assit à coté de moi, et je me décalai vers Connie pour lui faire une place. Mais, pile comme il posait son cul sur la même marche que moi, imité par ses compatriotes, une autre sonnerie retentit, bien moins agréable. Je levai les yeux vers la boite blanche, en haut du mur, qui diffusait le son strident. Fait chier. Fait chier, fait chier.

Même pas une seconde après, Rivaille se pointait et ouvrait la salle de perm. Les profs ponctuels ont une place réservée en Enfer.

Sasha demanda :

"Ah, c'est lui la salope ?

Et ce fut le signal du départ, les autres commencèrent à se lever. Je regardai le plafond, priant pour la venue d'une catastrophe naturelle qui raserait le lycée et me permettrait de ne pas faire ce putain de bac blanc, mais, oh surprise, celle-ci ne vint pas.

A la place, la main de Marco, pleine de tâches de rousseurs, vint se placer juste devant ma figure. Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il voulait m'aider à me relever. J'attrapai ses doigts avec un grand soupir, tirai dessus pour me mettre sur mes pieds en m'empêchant de rougir -avec plus ou moins de succès, d'accord-, et pénétrai dans la salle de perm.

Je pense même pas que j'ai besoin de vous préciser que ma concentration était à zéro. J'avais le stylo à la main, je tapotai un coin de ma feuille avec, une moitié de sourire aux lèvres, mais je ne saurai pas vous dire si le sujet traitait de la reproduction des phoques en Alaska ou de la Prise de la Bastille. Marco était quelques rangs devant moi, presque devant le bureau du prof -ce qui me laissait à penser que son nom de famille commence par A, B ou C. J'ai bien passé dix minutes à le regarder, comme ça, alors que j'étais sensé faire ce putain d'exercice, et que lui remplissait les pages en mode super Saiyan. Il avait un t-shirt moitié moulant, blanc, qui laissait bien voir les muscles de son dos. Miam. Évidemment, mon cerveau, dans cet état de pause totale où il mijotait, décida de partir à la dérive, sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

"_Oh, bordel de merde, mais regardez moi ces muscles_" je pensai "_Qu'est ce qu'il fait comme sport pour en avoir des comme ça ? De la natation à tous les coups. C'est un truc de fou, la natation. Et putain, les tâches de rousseurs sur la nuque. Tellement sex. AAAAH nooon mais c'est pas vraaaaai, il a de biceps de malade en plus. L'est pas humain, c'est pas possible. C'est un dieu. Apollon. C'est Apollon. D'ailleurs il revient pas sur terre enculer des mortels de temps en temps, lui ? Ou c'est Zeus ? J'en sais rien. En tous cas c'est un dieu et je parie qu'il adore faire le méchant dominant, au pieu. 'Jean, je vais te punir...' Grrrr, c'est cliché mais je parie qu'il le dirait. Ouuuf, c'est moi ou il fait chaud, là, d'un coup ? ... Putain, je suis gay. Je suis tellement gay. Je parie que si je touche Frigide Barjot, elle fait une allergie. Je suis ultra gay. Et c'est génial. Je suis gay et j'aimerais me taper Marco le dangereux fou qui veut faire un bac blanc. ... Bordel, j'espère que personne peut lire dans les pensées. Sinon j'suis mort. EST CE QU'IL Y A DES TÉLÉPATHES DANS CETTE SALLE ? TOUSSE SI TU M'ENTENDS !_"

Et de toutes les fois où j'aurais dû me la fermer mentalement, celle là a été la pire. Parce que Marco, au premier rang, à émis une quinte de toux, très légère, qui ressemblait à moitié à un rire. Évidemment, je me suis reculé sur ma chaise, en le fixant, les yeux ronds, et il s'est retourné vers moi.

Et il m'a sourit.


End file.
